


Puck Stops Here, The Part 6

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jack and Danny hockey style, M/M, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-19
Updated: 2003-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Lots more puckin'





	Puck Stops Here, The Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Cats, Gateroller, cheers me dears!

  
Author's notes: Cats, Gateroller, cheers me dears!  


* * *

Puck Stops Here, The Part 6

### Puck Stops Here, The Part 6

#### by Wadjet

Date Archived: 06/19/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Story, Alternate Universe  
Characters/Pairings: Other Characters   Jack and Danny hockey style   Jack/Daniel         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive: Area 52  
Series: Chapter 6  
Notes: Cats, Gateroller, cheers me dears!  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but the ones which are, are.  
Summary: Lots more puckin'

* * *

"Is that a promise?" Jack smiled, pushing an imaginary strand of hair from Daniel's brow. 

"Scout's Honour," Daniel grinned. 

Jack chortled. "Again with the Scouts. Jesus. I never... I can't remember what it was like, y'know? The last time. Hell, it was the only time and it was so long ago." 

The phone began to ring just as Jack was about to kiss Daniel again. 

"Let's be careful for now, hmm?" Daniel said, leaning away from him, but running the back of his hand down Jack's cheek. 

Jack picked up the telephone. "Yeah? Oh hi, Jeff. Nothin' much, I'm in hospital, y'know? What's the news? Uh -huh... Oh, she has, has she? Okay, well can you do me a coupla favours? Go to my place and pick up my truck, then take Oscar down to Jared's. He likes it down there. Yeah, that's the one. Oh and throw some clothes in a bag, would ya? I'm gettin' out this evening. I know, how 'bout that, huh? So after you drop Oscar off, can you come get me and Daniel? Yeah, Daniel. You met him when you were here. He's gonna give me a hand for a coupla days while I get back on my feet. Well, I don't give a fuck how it looks, Jeff and I object to the fucking question! I'm not gonna take on some bimbo agency nurse with big tits, just so that Lori has less ammunition to throw at me. What's she going to ask for next, hmm? A goddamn rectal exam? Yeah, whatever. See you later." 

He slammed the phone down and growled, sending a shiver down Daniel's spine. 

"You okay?" 

"Hmmph. Why? Why is this so goddamned hard? Would somebody please mind telling me? That little whore and that sonovabitch, bastard fucking Polack. FUCK! If I had any clue of how to go about it, I'd put a contract out on the both of 'em, I swear to God!" 

Daniel sat close to him on the bed, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders and holding him gently. Jack rested his head on Daniel's chest as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

"Christ, Danny. What did I ever do? I wasn't the world's best husband, I know that, but for Chrissakes she wasn't the world's best wife either. I feel like an idiot. I feel like she's taken me for a ride and I've just been thrown off. Is love always like that? I mean, I did love her, once upon a time." 

"No, love isn't always like that, Jack. One day I'll show you." 

"Yeah?" 

Daniel smiled, kissed the top of Jack's head tenderly and then rested his cheek there. 

"Sure. Listen, I have to go get my stuff and check out of the hotel. Will you be okay?" 

Jack nodded and Daniel got off the bed. He held Jack's hand and kissed him softly on the lips, just a ghost of a kiss to let Jack know. 

"I'll be back. That's a promise, too." 

"Okay," Jack replied, miserably. 

Daniel hated to leave him like that; he looked so vulnerable and alone. He just wanted to put his arms around him and never let him go. However, although he was going to stay with Jack, he wasn't taking anything for granted. There was a very long way between a kiss and full sex, and Daniel was well aware that for his own good, if for no other reason, Jack would have to make baby steps. Besides, they had to keep their relationship beyond reproach while the mess with Lori was straightened out. Daniel cursed both her and Pankowski under his breath. He was dumbstruck that they could treat Jack this way, but he also knew that he didn't really know the man at all. Yet. 

* 

Jeff swung his big Merc around the circular drive of Jack's house, and parked by the small fountain. His Gucci shoes crunched on the gravel as he walked up to the front door and rang the bell. He stood impassively as Lori opened the door in a red silk housecoat, looking him up and down like he was last week's liverwurst. 

"Mister Cohen," she spat. 

"Lori. How are you?" 

"Rich. How are you? Come to plead for that useless maggot... or should I say faggot?" 

"Jesus Lori, what did Jack ever do to you to deserve this?" he asked, exasperated. 

"Off the record? Nothing. He was just in the right place at the right time and he had a hard-on for me like a California Redwood. He's no different to most guys, damned easy to lead around by their dick. On the record, he's gay, we haven't had sex in years and even when we did, he couldn't keep it up for more than five minutes at a time." 

"He's right, you really are a bitch," Jeff retorted, his voice full of contempt. 

"Make that a rich bitch, Jeff. A girl has to take care of herself, y'know. Jack was getting old in any case, and now his career is over. How in the world am I supposed to keep up with the new season's wardrobe if my husband is a crippled ex-NHL hockey player? Look, I really don't have anything against the guy personally, I just have to make sure my lifestyle is protected. Surely you can see that? I guess I'm sort of sorry that he's being hurt by all this... actually I'm not. If he wasn't bright enough to see that I was marrying him for status and money, he's got it coming. If he did know, he obviously didn't move fast enough. You snooze, you lose." 

"Can I at least come in the damned house? I have to pack him some stuff and pick up Oscar. Oh, and I'm taking the truck." 

"Whatever." 

Jeff stomped upstairs to Jack's bedroom and through to the walk-in closet. As he hurriedly packed a hockey bag with various items, he made a promise that he'd do whatever was necessary to see Lori O'Neill out of this house. As an attorney, Jeff Cohen was no stranger to ruthlessness and manipulation, but Lori O'Neill was in a different league altogether. She'd be tough to beat, but Jack didn't deserve this from anyone and besides, he had a little leverage of his own which neither of them knew about. 

After packing Jack an assortment of clothes and toiletries, Jeff wanted to get the hell out as quickly as possible. The stench of her not-so-cheap perfume was beginning to clog his sinuses. That left one more job to do. Pick up Oscar. 

"Are you done?" Lori asked, the front door still open. 

"Almost, where's Oscar?" 

"Out in the yard. I only put up with that mutt because of Jack. I guess he's the only friend the poor sap has." She smiled, grimly. 

Jeff walked outside to the yard to find Oscar chained up and looking forlorn. His ears pricked up a little when he saw Jeff coming towards him, but he was missing his master, that was painfully obvious. Jeff knelt down, scratched him behind the ears and spoke to him softly as Oscar slurped Jeff's ear with his long tongue. 

"Hey Oz. Don't you worry a bit, I'm takin' you out of this hellhole. It'll be okay, Jack'll come to see you in a day or so. C'mon." 

The big German Shepherd visibly brightened at the sound of his master's name and happily followed Jeff out to Jack's truck and jumped in the back. 

"Hey! What about the Mercedes!" Lori yelled as Jeff revved up the big Ford's engine. 

"Someone from my office'll come get it. In the meantime, why don't you pretend it's yours, sweetheart? You may as well, if I've got anything to do with it, you won't be driving the Lexus for long!" 

Lori's face was like thunder as Jeff eased the truck out of the gates and into the street. 

By the time Jeff arrived back at the hospital, Daniel was there and looking out of the window. Jeff looked at the young man and frowned. He didn't like this one bit. Zack had now planted a seed of doubt in his mind that perhaps Jack wasn't completely straight and although he didn't give a shit from a personal point of view - being honest, having Lori O'Neill as your wife was enough to turn any man gay - from a legal point of view it was bad. In fact it was potentially disastrous. 

He wandered up the corridor with his hands in his pockets. He didn't think he'd be able to get away with telling Jack the young man couldn't stay with him, yet Jack couldn't afford to have the kid in his home long-term without giving Lori exactly what she was looking for. He knocked on the door of Jack's room and went in. 

"So. We ready?" 

"Absofuckinglutely. How's Oz?" Jack asked. 

"He misses you, but he's basically fine. He perked up pretty good when we got to Jared's. Him and Jared's dog tore across the yard like they'd been chained up for a year." 

Jack smiled. "That's good. He's known Rebel since they were pups, he'll take Oz's mind off me not bein' there and as soon as I get back to my house, I'll go get him. Thanks for takin' him down there, brother." 

Jeff frowned. "Don't worry about it. We need to talk about the house, Jack. We have to devise some kind of strategy. Zack is at work with your bank accounts, and he thinks he can salt a lot of it away into your offshore company. Lori doesn't know about that one." 

Jack eased his way down the corridor gingerly, with Daniel at his side. " Bexel Inc.? You sure about that, Jeff?" 

"Positive," he nodded as the automatic entrance doors opened. 

The girls in reception waved him goodbye as they left. 

"Come see us soon, Jack!" yelled one. 

Jack turned and grinned, losing his balance slightly and causing Daniel to hold him protectively. "Don't worry Lucy, I will. You gals look after yourselves." 

The girls watched sadly as he left; he always had a smile or a joke for them as he wandered up and down the corridor and even though he had only been there for a couple of days, they'd been captivated. 

"He could charm the birds from the trees," one of the girls sighed. 

Another looked at her with amusement. "How old are you, Cheryl?" 

"57," she sighed again. "But I could sure give that one a run for his money...and his cute buddy." 

The four of them collapsed into giggles as they continued watching him limp across the parking lot. 

Fortunately, there was plenty of leg room in the front seat of Jack's brand new Chevrolet Silverado. He was grateful that Lori had deemed the truck unworthy of her behind. She hadn't so much as touched it since it had arrived three weeks before. At least it meant there was something in his life that she hadn't tarnished. Before Daniel helped him in, Jack stroked his fingers down the metallic midnight blue paintjob and smiled. 

"Mine," he muttered. "All fucking mine." 

"C'mon Jack, I want to get you settled into the loft. Kim has some people coming over for some WIZO charity thing tonight, d'you feel like some company?" Jeff asked. 

Jack coughed. "Nah, we'll be fine. Thanks anyway, Jeff. You'd better get yourself a new piece of ass now whatshername is outta the picture," he grinned. 

"If you say so, Jack. If you say so," Jeff conceded, inwardly wincing at the use of 'we'. He pulled out of the hospital parking lot and drove down the street towards downtown Pittsburgh. 

* 

The loft was spacious and open-plan. The whole of the lower area was covered with light cedar floorboards and comprised the living space, a well-equipped kitchen and a dining area. Underneath the open stairway was a bathroom with a toilet and shower, then upstairs was the bedroom and another large bathroom, with a shower cubicle big enough for two and a similarly sized Jacuzzi bath. The loft was light and airy and its location down in North Shore offered wonderful views of the Ohio River through the large picture window. 

Daniel followed Jack inside, carrying his and Jack's luggage, and looked around. 

"Wow! Classy digs." 

Jeff smiled. "Why, thank you. It's the culmination of a lot of hard work and beats the shit out of taking Prozac for keeping me sane. The couch over there pulls out into a double bed with an orthopaedic mattress. You should be comfortable." 

Jack looked at the stairs and grimaced. "Tell you what, Jeff, I'll take the couch. Daniel can have the bed. The idea of tackling those stairs with these crutches scares the crap outta me. Besides, it'd be a bitch if I got the munchies in the middle of the night. I'd probably go head first down the damned things and really fuck myself up!" 

Jeff sighed with relief that they weren't intending to share a bed - at least not at the moment. 

Daniel grinned. "Don't tell me. They hit at two or three in the morning. Peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches and a glass of milk." 

Jack chortled as he eased himself into the large leather Chesterfield, which was in front of the TV. "Shit! The stuff they put in my bio!" 

"That wasn't your bio, Jack. I have the same problem," he laughed. "Used to drive my Mom nuts. She'd come down in the morning and there'd be no milk left for cereal, so she'd kick my ass out down to the store to get some more, whether I was awake or not!" 

"Ah, memories," Jack smiled wistfully. 

Jeff coughed. " Well, ladies, as compelling as these little reminiscences are, I have to go. I've still got work to do to save your ass, Mr. O'Neill. Not to mention your money, your reputation," he counted off on his fingers, "shall I go on?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Listen Jeff, I really appreciate you comin' through for me like this. You're a real mensch, y'know that?" 

The attorney chuckled. "Yeah? Well, tell that to my Rabbi. Actually, tell that to my wife!" 

"Send her over, buddy. Just send her over. I'll bet we could have a real interesting conversation about some of the long hours you're about to work on my behalf," Jack grinned. 

Jeff laughed. "I'll get a cab back down to the office and I'll call the insurance company to let them know Daniel will be driving the truck." 

"It's insured for any driver," Jack pointed out. 

"I know," Jeff replied. "It's a courtesy call more than anything. Say, you're not wanted in seventeen states for parking violations are ya, Daniel?" 

Daniel grinned. "Nah, only twelve. Oh, and in another three for speeding." 

"Hmmph. Okay, I'll keep in touch, Jack. You, keep him on the straight and narrow," Jeff instructed Daniel, immediately regretting his choice of the word 'straight'. 

"Got it," Daniel replied, saluting. 

"See ya later," Jeff waved as he dropped the keys on the coffee table and left. 

"So," Jack began. "Just you and me, then?" 

Daniel squirmed in his seat, as his heart beat a little faster. "Yep. I guess." 

"So..." 

"So..." 

"So... y'wanna lay another lip lock on me, Danny?" Jack asked with a mixture of teenage nerves and bravado. 

Daniel smiled, a glint of mischief and amusement evident in his eyes. He wandered slowly over to Jack's chair and equally slowly straddled his hips, careful not to put all of his bodyweight on Jack's thighs and groin. Jack's eyebrows rose and his breathing quickened as Daniel fixed him with a challenging look. 

"It was a little difficult to kiss you properly in the hospital. Someone might have come in, and besides, I couldn't get the angle right with you in bed and all." 

"Is this more comfortable?" Jack asked, his voice a little shaky. 

Daniel leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Much." 

The sensation of Daniel's breath around the sensitive outer shell travelled straight to his dick and Jack let out a sigh as Daniel licked around his ear with the tip of his tongue. He planted small kisses around Jack's neck where the beard wasn't growing, and then across his cheek to eventually capture Jack's lips in a tender kiss. This time it was Jack's turn to enter Daniel's mouth with his tongue. He figured that kissing was a technique that crossed the gender barrier and he curled his tongue around Daniel's, drawing it into his mouth and sucking it softly. 

Daniel wriggled on his lap, his ass cheeks rubbing over Jack's dick, which was becoming harder by the second. Jack moaned and broke the kiss, trailing his tongue down the side of Daniel's neck and lapping gently at the dried sweat on the pulse point at his shoulder. Daniel rolled back his head to allow Jack better access; his neck had always been particularly sensitive and he'd been known to come just by stimulation of that part of his body alone. He was convinced he'd died and gone to heaven, having his neck nibbled, sucked, kissed and licked by the object of his fantasies; but he was a mere object no longer. Jack O'Neill was real. And here. A flesh and blood man, writhing beneath him and so damned hot, it was all Daniel could do not to rip off both their clothes and impale himself in one go on the impressive hard-on straining to escape the confines of O'Neill's shorts. 

"Ah God! Jack! You have to... Stop! One second!" 

Jack stopped immediately with a slightly puzzled and apprehensive expression. 

"You don't like it? You seemed like you liked it." 

Daniel laughed, cradling his cheek in his hand. "Jesus, did I like it? I'm about to come in my pants, Jack. I just thought we should slow things down a little. See how far you want to go." 

"Hell, I don't know! How far do you want to go?" 

"That's a completely unfair question, don't ask me that one." 

Jack smiled. "Seriously, how far do you want to go?" 

Daniel's eyes darkened and his face took on a look that scared Jack a little. 

"How far? How far inside me d'you think you could get? Your cock embedded so deep in my ass that neither of us knows where the boundary is. You thrusting into me so hard it feels like I'm going to split in two. Me making you crazy and both of us coming like the end of our dicks are going to explode and our balls are going to disappear inside our bodies forever. That's how far I want to go: but not tonight. Tonight it's all down to you, Jack. What can I do for you? What do you want to do to me?" 

Jack's breath was by this time coming in ragged gasps and his pulse pounded in his ears and through his cock. He didn't know. The kid was giving him the choice and he didn't know! Something. Anything. Everything. 

"I... I don't know. I want... I want to touch you. I... I want you to touch me...I..." 

Daniel leaned forward and kissed him softly, then got off his lap. He kicked off the sandals and peeled off the tee as sensually as he could, then unfastened the zipper on his shorts slowly, teasingly, allowing Jack to see his erect cock an inch at a time. The shorts pooled around his ankles and Daniel stepped out of them, moving closer to Jack. Pre-come glistened on the circumcised head of Daniel's cock as it bobbed in front of him. Unable to resist giving O'Neill a show, Daniel ran his fingertips along the length of his shaft, pausing at the end to spread pre-come all over his dick's plum coloured head. 

Bending forward, he set to work freeing O'Neill's own aching erection and Jack had to use much of his control not to come on the spot. He felt like a virgin all over again and in a way he figured he was. A sixteen year old fumbling with another sixteen year old hardly counted as sexual experience. His fingers dug hard into the leather of the couch as the scent of sex assailed his nose and his fingers itched to wrap themselves around the silky length of Daniel's cock. 

Gently, Daniel removed Jack's shorts and underwear, drawing them all the way down to his feet, taking care not to touch the fixator. His breath sucked in when he saw how hard Jack was for him. He wanted to suck him so badly he salivated at the thought of it, but a promise was a promise and whatever Jack wanted was so much more than fine. 

Daniel sat beside him and stroked his thigh as Jack put his arm along the back of the sofa. 

"Touch me, Jack. Please. It's all right." 

Jack tried to steady his breathing as he reached over to wrap his long fingers around Daniel's length. He shifted slightly towards Daniel's body and stroked his cock with fascination, tightening his grip and watching Daniel's face. 

"Oooh yes. That's good, Jack. That's so good. Stroke it harder. Just like you would if you were jerking yourself off." 

Jack squeezed and pulled, rubbing the end with his flexible thumb, occasionally stopping to explore Daniel's aching ball sac and stroking the perineum beneath it. Daniel was becoming incoherent, and it was obvious that he was close to coming. Jack nuzzled his neck, licking some of the extra special spots on it and judging Daniel's responses while speeding up his strokes. Getting as close to Daniel's ear as he could, Jack whispered, "Come for me, Danny. Just for me. I want to see you shoot." 

The knowledge that he'd already come so many times in his life only for Jack sent Daniel over the edge and he gasped out Jack's name, a stream of white come erupting out of the open slit at the end of his cock and arcing upwards to splash onto Daniel's chest. Volley after volley of pearlescent fluid boiled out of him as he panted the name repeatedly, covering Jack's hand with his semen. Jack leaned even further over and kissed him passionately, thrusting his tongue inside Daniel's mouth and Daniel grabbed the back of his head, unwilling to let him go. Finally, Jack pulled away from him and Daniel leaned back with his eyes closed, calming his breathing. 

"Fuck! Oh fuck that was amazing! You're..." he chuckled. "You're so much better than the fantasy." 

Jack smiled, "Thanks, kid. So are you." 

Daniel looked down at himself, then over at Jack's erection. 

"I'm sticky and you're still raring to go. Do you want me to do the same to you?" 

Jack stroked himself lightly and shuddered. "It won't take long after that, but... yeah, I'd like that." 

Daniel scooped up most of his come onto his fingers and licked it off, making Jack shudder again. 

"God that's sexy. Do it again." Jack panted. 

Tracing his fingers over his abdomen and chest, Daniel picked up all of his come and sucked it off them as if he were sucking a cock. Jack squirmed in his seat and moaned. 

"Jesus Christ!" he grunted through gritted teeth. "Do it now, before I shoot all over the fucking place!" 

Wrapping his own long fingers around Jack's throbbing dick, he began to squeeze and stroke. He carded the fingers of his other hand through the hair on Jack's chest, rubbing his thumb over one nipple and dipping his head to taste the other. 

"Holy fuck! Ah goddamnit Danny... I'm...aaahh!" 

Jack came hard, the first spurts hitting the side of Daniel's face and Daniel turned his head to see if he could catch some of the less powerful spurts with his tongue. The salty flavour of Jack exploded on his tongue and he shivered with another aftershock at the sheer erotic thrill of bringing the man he'd fantasised about all his adult life to a screaming orgasm. He stroked Jack tenderly through it, and then cleaned him up with his tongue, finishing the task with a small kiss and a lick of his lips, followed by a self-satisfied smile. 

Jack lay back sated and happy. All of the tension built up over the previous couple of days had, temporarily at least, melted away at the hands of this young man; even the pain was gone. Jack opened his eyes and smiled at his slightly smug partner acknowledging that he was probably in deep emotional trouble already and not giving a good goddamn.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Wadjet


End file.
